With a popularization of smartphones, the smartphones can support more and more applications and have increasingly powerful functions. The smartphones are developed towards diversification and individuation, thereby becoming an indispensable part in human's life. More and more researches show that a key for reducing system power consumption and improving effectiveness lies in how to run software and how to use the smartphones by users.
At present, the smartphone generally adopts a fingerprint authentication solution. A fingerprint recognition apparatus of a phone is typically set in an independent region such as Home button at lower side of a screen or a rear cover of the phone. When an authentication is performed on the phone based on a fingerprint, the user needs to touch or press the fingerprint recognition region by the front side of a finger having the fingerprint, such that the fingerprint recognition apparatus may collect fingerprint data and finish the authentication when a fingerprint data matching succeeds.